A Dream, Land of the Queen, and a Makeover
This is Chapters 4, 5, and 6 of Daphne's Diary. Enjoy! SallyPerson 15:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4: Daphne's Dream We boarded the ship a half-hour before everyone else. The Mist allowed us to cut lines, and be assigned a suite on the gorgeous cruise ship. "Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Audrey exclaimed. "There's a pool with a bunch of waterslides, and a gourmet snack bar, and whoa!" We had just entered our room, 26 B on the main deck. "Look at this!" There was a mini-fridge, three giant fluffy beds, and big open windows that would look out to sea. "Maggie would love this," I said. Monica rolled her eyes. Audrey scowled. "You always talk about Maggie," Audrey said. "It's like you don't want to be with us." "No, I'm fine. It's just--" I spread my arms open wide like I was flying. "The sea. We could have enjoyed it together." "Does it remind you of home?" Monica asked. "Yeah," I said. "I miss California." The ship started to move. "Well, we're on our way." That night I dreamed that I was home. My mom sat at out kitchen table, chopping vegetables. Her blonde hair that looked so much like mine, was slightly messed up from the sea air blowing through the open window. She was tan, and was wearing really pretty make-up. Her ring from my stepfather Dale glittered on her finger. I knew I was dreaming because when she asked how boarding school was, I told her all about Camp Half-Blood, something I never would have told her. She smiled and nodded, and smoothed my hair. I could smell the sea and feel the sunshine. I told my mom I was going to go surfing. I ran out of the house towards the beach. Suddenly I was in my favorite pink bikini. I picked up my mint green surfboard which was lying in the sand. "Daphne!" My mother called. I turned around to see her waving on the porch, about ten yards away. "Daphne! I miss you! Come back!" I realized I missed her too and started to run back to the house. I started to panic because the house kept getting father and farther away. I was getting tired from running, and I was now losing ground, going backwards. "Daphne! Daphne!" Her voice was panicked and shrill, like she was about to lose me forever. "Daphneeeeee!!!" I was slipping on wet and cool sand. The tide washed onto the shore and touched my feet. Instead of being warm, the sea was ice-cold. "Daphne! Daphne!" Then I screamed as I was dragged into the sea. "Daphne! Wake-up!" I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, in 26 B. I was covered in icy sweat and I was crying. "It's okay Daphne," Monica cooed, rubbing my back. "You're okay." ~ I had the same dream every night for a week. Monica and Audrey tried to assure me that people on quests always had nightmares, or that it was just the sea breeze getting to me, but when they thought I wasn't looking, they exchanged looks of worry. There was a feeling in my gut----like I was going to die. And if you would have to place bets, I wouldn't bet against the Oracle. Chapter 5: In London Our Captain announced that we were in European waters. We said good-bye to our beloved ship and walked onto the dock, then into the city. "What should we do first?" Monica asked. I knew that she felt as the most powerful among us that she was supposed to lead us. "We should Iris-message Emily and Maggie." I said confidently. Monica paled. "Shoot! We haven't talked to them since we left Camp! They could be dead and we wouldn't even know it!" She rummaged in her pockets for a gold drachama. I was worried too. We had left camp nine days ago. Audrey opened her palm and a rainbow formed. "Hey mom," she spoke softly. "Accept our offering." She tossed in Monica's gold drachama. "Emily Helma and Maggie Race, please." We watched the rainbow shimmer, and suddenly we were watching a fight. It was Emily, taking down some hideous, giant dog. "Go Emily!" I cried. She saw me and smiled, and then stabbed the dog right in the chest. It disintegrated before our eyes. Emily turned to us. "What's up, guys?" asked. "Long time no see. We started to think you were dead," she winked. "Nothing much," I replied. "Maggie and I are getting attacked like, every hour," Emily complained. "Our stupid scent is too strong." "Where is Maggie?" Monica asked, looking around. "Sleeping," Emily replied. "You guys pick strange times to call," she smirked. "Did you know that its four in the morning our time?" "Oops," Monica laughed. "Where are you anyways?" Audrey asked. "We're almost to Sacramento-" (I whimpered), and then we're going to ride the sea north until we hit Seattle." "Why Seattle?" Monica asked. "Apollo told us," she shrugged. Whoa, they were visited by a god AND they were going to California? Lucky! "Apollo also told us you guys need to be in London." "Check," I said. "Already there." "Wait for us then," Emily said. 'Be careful. Don't die." Well that was good advice. "Oh, thanks," Audrey said sarcastically. "We really needed you to tell us that." I noticed how different Emily looked. First, she needed to use my hair straightener. Second: I needed to buy her some new clothes. Hers were practically rags. They were ripped, stained, and singed. "Well," Emily finished, "I'm going to wake up Maggie for her watch, and then I'm going to sleep. I am soooo tired." And with that, she waved good-bye and broke the connection. Chapter 6: Daphne Gets Celestial Bronze Highlights Okay, so today I had this great idea, but first, I have to explain about Dane. He's this camper who's a son of Hermes. It's in his nature to play pranks. So, he dumped a bunch of powder stuff in my suitcase. It ruined half of my wardrobe. I so wanted to kill him. But then I noticed how shiny and pretty the powder was. It was goldish-bronze. I remembered last year when I had given myself henna highlights. Then I had this totally amazing idea. SO the next time I took a shower, I put some in my hair. Well, my hair looked gorgeous of course. Now I had these lovely highlights. Like, an hour later, Monica and Audrey saw my hair. They noticed right away. "When did you get your hair done?" Audrey squealed. "Hey, you know you shouldn't leave the hotel without us," Monica chided. "You could get killed! I mean, you've been hanging out with us, so you probably smell like demigod. And, the monsters might be able to tell if you're the Oracle, I'm not really--" "Chillax, I didn't leave the hotel room. I did the highlights myself. Plus, I'm protected by the spirit of Delphi, remember?" "Oooh, do me too!" Audrey exclaimed. "I used this pretty gold-bronze powder stuff. It's really pretty." "Daphne?" Audrey asked, "Did you use that?" She pointed to my open suitcase. "Yeah, is there a problem?" I asked. Monica and Audrey both burst out laughing. I flushed. Moncia giggled. "Daphne, you put Celestial Bronze in your hair!" Audrey gazed at it. "It looks really pretty though." Monica snorted. "Audrey, what if that looks funny and its permanent? Or what if it is poisonous to demigods?" Audrey's forehead creased. "I bet Aphrodite used this stuff all the time," I said innocently. Audrey's eyes widened. Bingo. Aphrodite was her idol. "Do me!!Please?" she asked. "Sure. I could give you a whole make-over." I said. "Deal!" she said excitedly. I smiled and got to work. Characters: Maggie Race Audrey LaVie Natalie/Gemma/Daphne Monica Tablanco Emily Helma Next Chapter: I Still Manage not to Die A Dream, Land of the Queen, and a Makeover A Dream, Land of the Queen, and a Makeover A Dream, Land of the Queen, and a Makeover Category:Chapter Page Category:SallyPerson Category:Daphne's Diary